


just listen how it's raining

by wecantseeyou



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, my effort to fix a few problems in my favorite film, there is a death but it is not a major character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecantseeyou/pseuds/wecantseeyou
Summary: "Look there, Kara," Jack whispers conspiratorially. "A girl like that? That’s who I’m going to marry."Kara meets his eye and laughs freely. "As if you could get a girl that pretty to pay attention to you."Jack pulls back and grabs at his lapels, standing tall. "Just you wait," he says primly.Kara laughs again with him, pushing his shoulder to set him off balance. Jack catches himself on the pew in front of him, and turns to the merriment of the ceremony. Kara finds herself looking back over at the dark-haired girl across the aisle. She stares long enough that the girl turns and looks right at her. Kara can feel heat rising up her neck at getting caught staring, but it’s worth it for the small smile she gets in return.--or, the fried green tomatoes au.(with the alternate ending we all needed.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	1. ghost train (1938)

**Author's Note:**

> to be clear, i've taken quite a bit of creative liberty with the plot here, so if you're familiar with the film or novel, bear with me. i'm a fan of happy endings.
> 
> it's been a while since i've cleared out the cobwebs around my writing skills, so any mistakes are mine. my first time writing these characters, but i'm enjoying playing in the cw's sandbox. inspiration for this came directly from kara's insistence at just how good lena is. it reminded me immediately of idgie's defense of ruth.
> 
> title from Marion Williams' 'didn't it rain'.
> 
> by all means, visit me on tumblr at wecantseeyou. i fully do not post, but i'm there.

Most significant thing folks remember about that day is the heat. Hottest summer since the War, folks kept saying. So hot, it didn’t rain for weeks. Enough to dry up some of that lake, keep the river running low.

That’s when they found that Chrysler in the water. Sure did bring a lot of change to Midvale.

\---

The café is warm with the afternoon sun, empty save a few customers and the poker group by the counter. Kara leans back in her chair on two legs, confident as she surveys the people in front of her. She can feel Lena’s eyes on her as she tips her chair back steady, reaching for the deck of cards at the center of the table.

“Any bets?” Kara asks, to a round of shaking heads. She taps her cards twice, cocky as ever. “Sure you don’t want to come out to the River Club this weekend, Lena?”  
Lena looks up from Kara’s cards, shrugging. “What, and deal with your hangover on Monday morning? No thanks.”

“Ouch. She has a point there,” James says, poking at Kara’s shoulder. Beside him, Winn laughs into his coffee.

Kara is undeterred. “Suit yourself.” Reaching for the small pile of coins in the center of the table, she says, “Looks like it’s mine again, gentlemen.”

As Kara is pulling her score toward her, a hand stops her. “Hold on a second. You’re saying a full house beats a flush? And a flush beats a straight? And a straight beats three of a kind?” Lena is watching Kara carefully, green eyes searching her face. Kara pulls her hand back from the pot and taps her cards again, smiling and focusing on the deck in front of her. “Yup. You in or out? Remember Lena, I didn’t take any cards.”

“Look at me, Kara Danvers. Let me see your face.” Kara finally looks up and meets Lena’s eyes.

“You’re bluffing again,” she says confidently, tapping Kara’s cards the way she had before. Kara holds the eye contact, leaning in with her elbows on the table. “Pay up if you wanna find out.” Lena pauses, eyeing Kara while she reaches to her own coins, ready to ante up.

The screen door at the front of the café creaks open, and all four poker players look over to see Sheriff Danvers walk in.

“Kara, I gotta talk to you,” Alex says, taking her hat off and holding it in front of her. Her gaze slides to Lena. “In private, please.”

Kara moves to pull out a chair beside her, pushing Winn’s legs off. “Watch it there,” he huffs, sitting up in his chair and holding his coffee out to avoid it spilling. Kara pats the back of the chair, looking up at Alex. “C’mon, Alex, sit down. I’ll deal ya into a new hand, get you a glass. I’m sure Kelly won’t mind.”

Alex just rolls her eyes and waits, crossing her arms. Kara moves to start putting the cards back into the deck, but Lena is faster. She flips Kara’s hand to find -- nothing. Smiling coyly, she reveals the two aces she has been holding. Kara puts her hands up, feigning innocence. Dropping the cards she had collected onto the table, she pushes her chair back, grabbing her hat from the counter behind her.

Turning to Lena, she tugs her hat on and puts her hand on the table in front of her so she can lean down. “I’m just trying to teach Winn over here not to fall for any tricks.”

Lena ignores Winn’s sound of protest. Instead, she taps the pot at the center of the table. She reaches up to fix Kara’s hat, straightening it out, leaving a finger resting on the brim. Kara knows she’s being played at her own game.

“You’re doing a great job.”

The blonde smiles fondly before walking out the door ahead of the sheriff. Alex follows, tugging her own hat back on and shaking her head. She pauses at the door and turns to tip her hat toward Lena and the boys.

Kara crosses the porch of the café quickly, aiming for across the road. Kara hasn’t seen Alex quite so serious in a long time. Not that Alex isn’t always serious. But if she wasn’t willing to have this conversation in the café, Kara is willing to respect that.

She crosses the road and waves over at Jonn back behind the café. He completes his downward swing, cleaving throw the wood in front of him. He sets his axe into the tree stump and leans down to pick up the chopped wood, waving back.

“Afternoon, Kara, Alex. Hot one today.”

“Afternoon, Jonn,” Alex calls back. Kara keeps moving, down past the Danvers’ general store. She tips her hat to Barney leaning against the porch railing outside, a lit cigarette between his fingers. Kara watches as he takes stock of her pace, her taut shoulders. He flicks his cigarette into the dirt with a nod and turns on his heel to go back into the store.

The sisters continue down the main road toward the station, nodding at the occasional passersby. Kara decides to pull off by the tracks, under the shade of a large oak. She can still see the café in the distance, the bustle of Midvale as folks go about their errands.

“What’s going on, Alex?” she asks, shifting her focus back to her sister.

Alex’s jaw tightens, her hand instinctively moving to the Colt at her hip. “Look, Kara. Somebody found Lex Luthor’s Chrysler in the lake, and damn Jensen put it out on the radio before I could get over there. Goddamn rookie.” She kicks her foot out, sending up a small cloud of dust.

Her sister looks back over at the café. Kara thinks briefly of green eyes and slender hands tainted with engine grease. “What’s going to happen now?”

Alex pauses in her grumbling and takes the time to watch her sister. Kara can feel her eyes as she takes in the café, but can’t find it in herself to look away.

“Well, officially, you and Jonn are under arrest for murder,” she answers. “Strictly speaking, I’ve got you both in my custody until tomorrow. Due to bring you down to Carolina in the morning.” Alex reaches out to put a hand on her shoulder. Kara can feel the strength in her hand as Alex directs her attention back. “I figured that oughta give you enough time to -”

“Time for what?” Kara pushes the hand off her shoulder and steps back from her sister, the question written plainly on her face. The motion doesn’t deter Alex, and instead she steps in closer, whispering urgently, “It’s not unheard of for folks to pack up and sneak right out of town in the middle of the night.”

“Yeah, and what about Jonn?” Kara pushes. She can feel the heat in her chest, her hands clenched tightly at her sides.

Alex’s jaw tightens and her hands move back to her hips. “Look, you know I love Jonn. But if they’ve got one of you, they’d be satisfied. This is serious, Kara. This is the murder of a white man, and a preacher at that. Now, nobody wants to hang a woman, but somebody has to pay. I’m not about to let it be you.”

Kara scoffs. She can feel the tips of her ears grow hot. “But it suits them just fine to stretch some rope about Jonn’s neck, doesn’t it? I’m not about to let them do that to him, Alex!” She begins pacing, thinking through her options. They’ll take James’ Model T up north, her and Jonn, maybe to Pennsylvania. Or they’ll stay, and fight like hell.

Alex softens, just slightly, letting her hands fall. “C’mon, Kara, you know that’s not what I want. It’s Jonn!” She steps forward and takes Kara’s hands in hers. “But you’re my sister. You’re not hanging for this,” she insists. She looks at her fiercely until Kara takes a breath and looks away, back at the café.

“I can’t let that happen, Alex,” she says softly.

She gives a parting touch to Alex’s shoulder, and makes her way back to the café. At the same moment, Megan comes out of the back door to bring Jonn a glass of sweet tea. He pauses in his work, smiling and grabbing the cold glass. Kara sighs and nods to herself, putting her shoulders back and chest out. She walks over to Jonn, and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turns to her, smile quickly dimming when he sees Kara’s face.

Alex watches as Kara bends their heads low, talking quietly. Movement from the café catches her eye. Lena is in the window, looking out at Jonn and Kara, face tight with concern.

The sheriff wipes the sweat from her brow and makes her way back to the station.


	2. danger heartbreak dead ahead (1917)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the support on the last chapter given that fact that i haven't written fiction in over six years. it's heartening to see.
> 
> i have most of this story outlined and drafted, though i can make no guarantees about updating regularly due to the demands of my day job.
> 
> also, chapter titles are songs from the film -- if you've never heard the score, treat yourself to it.
> 
> again, by all means, visit me on tumblr at wecantseeyou. i fully do not post, but i'm there.

“C’mon! Eliza wants you inside!” Winn calls from the wraparound porch, shoving his shirt-tails into his pants. He leans over the railing, hoping to spot his target.

A dark-haired, handsome teenager runs around from the back side of the house, shoes in hand and tie undone, trailing behind him as he moves. “Yeah, yeah, coming!” he replies.

\---

Eliza turns when she hears feet running in the foyer. “There he is. Now be still, honey, you’re all crooked,” she says, attempting to pull Jeremiah’s tie into a respectable shape. He laughs softly, stilling at her touch.

“I don’t think you’re going to manage to fix that one, Eliza,” Jonn chuckles. He gives himself a final check in the mirror set up for Lois, satisfied that his bow tie is even. The bride gives him an appreciative look, but Lucy is quick to return her attention to the rouge she is applying.

Eliza steps back to asses her work. “Well, maybe not… But I sure can try, huh, honey?” She gives Jeremiah’s tie one last pull, attempting to smooth a crease. “Of course, honey,” he says, happy for her attention and beaming at the bride before him.

All heads turn quickly at the sound of steps pounding into the room. Clark rushes in, eyes covered and hopeless to avoid the table in his path. Jeremiah winces at the light cracking sound.

“Clark, you are not supposed to be in here!” Lois shouts. She pulls Lucy in front of her in some attempt to hide herself.

“Oh honey, it’s okay, he’s got his eyes closed,” Eliza chuckles. “What is it, Clark?”

Clark turns quickly to the sound of Eliza’s voice. “Kara is upstairs in her room, throwing a fit, and she’s refusing to come out!” He huffs. His hands go up in frustration before he realizes they’re needed to cover his eyes. “I’m trying, but I can’t have her ruining my wedding!” Eliza sighs, picking up the hem of her dress and stepping around the frantic groom. “She’s not going to ruin anything, Clark. Let’s just go see what’s going on,” she says and walks into the hallway to find a crowd gathered at the base of the stairs.

Clark whirls around to Eliza’s voice in the hall. “I’m sure you look beautiful, Lois, I can’t wait to see you,” he calls. Stepping toward the foyer, he hits his shoulder against the door frame. “I’m okay!”

Eliza pushes through the small array in the foyer, stopping at the staircase. She turns to Winn, James, and Jack, eyeing each in turn. They are the picture of innocence. “Kara Danvers, you need to get down here right now. Do you hear me? You’re disappointing your cousin,” she calls up the stairs, crossing her arms. She waits for a moment, listening for the sound of an opening door or footsteps on the floor upstairs. “Alex,” she signs. “Can you go on and check on her? She always listens to you.”

Alex shrugs and makes to go up the stairs, but is stopped short when Kara appears. She is wearing a light blue dress which is doing a poor job of hiding her skinned knees. Her hair is down and long, curling delicately past her shoulders, a matching bow holding it back from her eyes. She keeps pulling the skirt of the dress down, as though willing it to grow longer. Thirteen and gangly, she looks intently at her impromptu crowd, challenging them to say something. She hesitates, then slowly begins to descend.

“Oh, honey,” Eliza breathes. “You look beautiful.”

Giggles begin softly, and Alex looks sharply at the group of boys. Kara balls her fists at her side, determined to keep going. Clark stands behind Eliza, a happy smile on his face. “You look real nice, Kara. Perfect for a wedding,” he says, relief clear in his voice.

“Perfect for a circus, I think,” Jack laughs, pulling a face at Kara. “Shut it, Jack!” Alex shouts.

Before anyone can stop her, Kara shoots herself off the landing, over the railing, and tackles Jack to the floor. They struggle together, Jack trying to shove Kara off while she bring her hands down against his face.

Clark steps in, trying two separate the two brawlers. “Kara, come on!” Alex jumps down the stairs and pulls Kara her back. Jack rolls over, grabbing his nose and groaning.

Kara struggles against Alex’s grip, slipping out and running through the front door into the yard. James and Winn grab Jack by the arms to help him up, only for him to receive a slap upside the head from Alex.

“We aren’t done with this one, Jack,” she says, following Kara out the door.

\---

Once her feet touch the grass, Kara sprints across the yard to the large maple that looms over the Danvers house. She finds the wood haphazardly nailed into the trunk in a makeshift ladder and pulls herself up. At the top, she swings herself onto the platform nestled between branches that Jeremiah had installed all those years ago. Her fingers go to her hair, working to free the blonde locks from the blue ribbon.

Kara can see Alex rushing across the yard from the house, slowing when she gets to the base of the tree. She looks at her sister up in the air reproachfully. “You know, I’m getting a little too old to climb up this thing after you,” Alex says as she reaches up to begin climbing. “Not in my nice dress. Come to think of it, you’re getting old for this too.”

“At least you like wearing dresses,” Kara replies. She shifts over once Alex makes it to the top, not once losing focus on the task at hand. “And they tied this bow too tight on my head.”

“That _is_ always the worst,” Alex laughs. She bats Kara’s hands away and works out the knot in the bow herself, handing the ribbon to her sister.

Kara sighs. “I’m just sick of people making fun of me. And that it was Jack, the jerk.” She twists the ribbon in her hands, the soft silk sliding between her fingers.

Alex pauses for a moment, considering. “So you’re just gonna stay put in a tree,” she says.

Kara shrugs and answers, “Yep. To hell with those boys. Why would I want to wear this stupid dress anyways? Momma never made me get dressed up like this.” She looks back at the house. The boys are out on the porch, watching the two sisters in the tree.

“She never made you wear dresses?” comes Alex’s soft question. Kara watches as Eliza comes out of the house and ushers the boys back in. She takes a deep breath as she considers Alex’s question.

“Not like this.” 

Alex nods, understanding. “What, you don’t wanna be like Lois?” she teases.

Kara looks at her like she has three heads. It’s not much, but it does bring a small smile to her lips. “Nope,” she says. 

“Well, I don’t think you could be if you tried,” she replies. She leans back with her hands behind her and watches the smile quickly drop from Kara’s face.

“Alex -”

“You’re special, Kara,” she interrupts. Kara looks sharply at her sister, unsure of where Alex is heading.

“Did I ever tell you about the oysters?” Alex asks as she smooths the skirt of her dress down.

The question catches Kara off-guard. “Oysters? No?”

Alex shifts to better face Kara and begins, “Well, think about all those millions of oysters lying around on the bottom of the ocean, doing nothing. Just laying there. Then one day, God looks around and he sees one and he says ‘I think I’m gonna make that one different.’ And you know what he does? He puts a little piece of sand in it. Now guess what it can do the others can’t?” 

Kara just shrugs in response, too caught up in the story to think of a response. “What?” she asks.

Alex smiles at her softly. “It can make a beautiful pearl,” she replies. “Doesn’t matter if you’re different, doesn’t matter if maybe you’ve had a different life. Just matters that you’re one of the lucky ones that got picked.”

The blonde considers her sister’s words, the ribbon still curling between her fingers. “I’m not a little kid anymore, Alex. I don’t need the stories.”

Alex reaches out to pull Kara into a hug and the two sisters sit, leaning on one another for support. “Well, I’m your big sister, so you’re always going to be little to me,” Alex says while releasing Kara from the embrace.

Kara looks back at the house, at the activity visible through the windows, curtains pulled wide. She loses herself in her observation before asking suddenly, “Do you think God can make mistakes?”

Alex starts at the question, eyeing Kara for the motivation behind it. All she finds are blue eyes fixed on the house. “The way I figure it, God never makes mistakes,” she considers. “He made sure Clark and Lois met, and now they’re getting married. He made sure we got together, and made sure you got the best sister in the world.”

Alex waits for some response and gets nothing but silence in return. “And that big sister is going to beat you back to steal some of that chocolate cake Megan made,” she tries, making to jump off the platform.

This breaks Kara out of her reverie. She flashes her brightest smile and jumps down into the grass. She has to roll to catch herself but pops right up to wink at Alex. “Oh you will not,” she says.

“At least I got you out of the tree, didn’t I?” Alex teases back down.

“You did not! You can thank Megan’s cake for that,” Kara replies cheekily, already turning to make her way back into the house. She hears Alex land behind her with an exclamation that Eliza would class as less than ladylike, and smiles to herself, mood lightened. She laughs freely and runs up the porch stairs in search of her chocolate prize.

\---

The assorted Danvers household is sitting in the pews of the church, dressed only in their best. Eliza is dabbing at her eyes, pride clear in her gaze. Winn and James sit together in highly starched suits next to Jack. His nose is a little swollen, and there might be a small dab of blood on his shirt collar but he’s smiling happily. 

Next to him sits Kara, wearing a suit. It’s one of Jack’s, deep blue and a little big, the pant legs cuffed to fit her. Jack smiles down at her, a full head taller despite their one year difference. Alex sits to Kara’s other side, watching the ceremony calmly, hands folded in her lap. 

“Do you, Clark Calvin Kent, take Lois Lane to be your lawful wedded wife?” Reverend Haley asks, her deep voice reverberating in the small church.

Clark stands at the altar, the picture of joy. His near-black hair is combed neatly, and his round glasses have slid down his nose. Kara can see the beginning of tears in his eyes and she smiles despite herself.

“I do,” Clark says, his focus firmly on Lois.

Reverend Haley turns to the bride and asks, “And do you, Lois Lane, take Clark Calvin Kent to be your lawful wedded husband?”

Lois’ pride matches Clark’s, her hands clutching a small bouquet tight. “I do,” she says, love clear in her voice.

Kara smiles broadly at Clark, happy to see her cousin cheerful for the first time in a long while. Reverend Haley continues on, and Kara knows this is her chance. She nudges Jack and pulls a small mirror out of her pocket. Jack looks down and suppresses a laugh by turning it into a rather aggressive cough. On her other side, Alex frowns. 

Kara tries to catch the light from the window in the mirror, directing it up to the reverend’s face. It takes a few tries to get it right, but she rejoices in the way Reverend Haley stops short and begins blinking rapidly. Jack, watching intently, is forced to stifle another laugh. She smiles sweetly up at the altar, acting none the wiser. Alex looks between the reverend and Kara, eyeing the hand holding the mirror disapprovingly.

When the reverend has continued on, Jack reaches down and tilts the mirror across the aisle. The reflection falls on the face of a beautiful young woman, dressed in a light purple dress and sitting next to an older blonde woman. Even from across the pews, Kara can see how expensive the dress is. Eliza and Jeremiah never let her wear clothes that expensive, afraid she’ll ruin them when she’s out with the boys. 

The brunette girl turns when the light hits her face, and is greeted with a charming smile and wave from Jack. Behind him, Kara is smiling too, though she isn’t sure why. She stops abruptly when Alex grabs the mirror from her hand. “Stop it,” her sister whispers sharply.

“I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Clark, you may kiss your bride,” announces Reverend Haley, all evidence of her momentary blindness repressed.

Clark smiles big, eyes shimmering, but it is Lois who pulls him in for their big kiss. Kara whoops and Jack whistles loudly. The church is alive with joy for the newlyweds. The couple breaks apart, and for a moment, they do nothing but look into each other’s eyes before Clark grabs Lois’ hand and raises his arms in the air, taking her along with him.

“We did it!” He shouts, and the crowd erupts in even louder cheers.

Kara can feel herself beaming, so happy for his cousin and this joy on his face. She knows Clark always feels like he has to be serious and act like the adults in the room, and for once she’s happy to see him act with reckless abandon. She looks to Lois only to find her staring at Clark, awe in her face like he hung every star in the sky especially for her.

Kara takes a moment to look at the family around her. Eliza is crying, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue while Jeremiah rubs her back and pretends like his eyes are filled with tears. James has stepped up to the altar to hug Clark tightly, and Winn and Jack stand with their arms around each other teasing about which one will get married next.

She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns to Alex, who pulls her into a hug. “I’m so happy for him. And for you. Now you get to have Lois as a part of your family too,” she whispers into Kara’s ear.

Taken aback, all Kara can do is nod, reassuring Alex that “You’re my family too.” They break apart and Alex straightens herself, attempting to wipe her eyes dry inconspicuously. Kara squeezes her arm and decides to give her sister a moment, turning back to the boys beside her, still talking about marriage.

Jack grabs her by the shoulder and points her across the aisle, to the girl in the purple dress from before.

"Look there, Kara," Jack whispers conspiratorially. "A girl like that? That’s who I’m going to marry."

Kara meets his eye and laughs freely. "As if you could get a girl that pretty to pay attention to you."

Jack pulls back and grabs at his lapels, standing tall. "Just you wait," he says primly.

Kara laughs again with him, pushing his shoulder to set him off balance. Jack catches himself on the pew in front of him, and turns to the merriment of the ceremony. Kara finds herself looking back over at the dark-haired girl across the aisle. She stares long enough that the girl turns and looks right at her. Kara can feel heat rising up her neck at getting caught staring, but it’s worth it for the small smile she gets in return.


End file.
